Okami Yuki
A young girl with strong and gentle heart with her adopted family and the new family and ancestors and Okami Yuki means God of Blazing Snow Past Yuki was a young baby guarding the Ryuseken or Maste containing the Mobile Armor named Fortezza Gundam on top of azure mountain. Yuki was picked up by her mother and shun. Her new brother pulled the sword and the snake beast was set free spreading darkness and shun's desire was alot of food and houses. The Orochi accepted Shun's wish and the blood pact had unleashed it's true power, In Japanese Myhtology, Mobile Suit Gundam Mythology, Legend of Okami Zelda Mythology and Blazblue Mythology and Series and Pokemon and Yugioh Mythology Okami Yuki was born in snowy mountains staying cold and frozen for 1995 Years and was picked up by her adopted mother named Murokumo and was having relationship with her adopted older brother named Shun. When she was 16 years old, Her adopted family was taking a long journey to Izumo to see Kushinada her very aunt who teaches her how to make the thunderbrewing for her drink and for dinner. The white arrow has plucked in to the rooftops thinking that the 8th sacrifice was serious. Her Mother and Aunt traveled to the Azure Mountain as the 8 Headed Serpent's lair named Yamata No Orochi. Yuki and Shun have met Shinrabansho a wolf with alot of god like powers. So her aunt and her mother sought out to make sure that she would be safe from the 8 headed beast. Yuki, Shun and Shinrabansho was sought to help the rice growing princess and her Mother out to intoxincate the beast. Her family was captured as an 9th and 8th sacrifice by the Orochi. Shinranbansho and Yuki rode to the top of the mountain to meet the beast with Okami Amaterasu's help, God of the Heavens. Yuki fought bravely against the beast. But the armor was made from pure steel was known as Gundanium Alloy. Just as her strength was about to ran out, Susanoo, God of the earth helped her defeat the beast with Amaterasu and Shinrabansho's help. Susanoo, Amaterasu and Shinransho rescued her family and her family lived happily ever after. Until the 1995 years of slumber in America was completely awakened by another adopted family. Yuki was gentle and sweet after certain relationships with her new adopted mother, adopted father, 4 adopted brothers and 4 adopted sisters they went to church to sing praises to God and Lord Jesus Christ. Her entire adopted family was atone for her sins to make sure that she can go to spce colonies for migiration. 9 months have passed. Her adopted famiy was killed in the year called Anniversary War between the Earth Federation Government, Japanese Republic of Zeon, Zodiac Alliance of Treaty and the Orb union. She met a new friend named Rando Ginia Shaku in the Restaurant her friend betrayed her because he is a carbon human and she was attacked by Rando's Giant Robot known as Gold Frame. She was forced to get on the Earth Federation's new mobile suit and stops his new friend from destroying the colony called side 4. She and her new friend fought harder to gain the upper but the gold frame's arms legs were torn apart and she spared ronda's life sent his mobile suit none the arms and the legs flying. The peace treaty was settled between the 4 nation of the colonies. Yuki fell into 1995 years of slumber in the Land of Hyrule. The Hero of time came and adopted her as her sensei. Yuki learned that the darkness was shoruded because she told her story about what happend back at her times when Orochi arosed from it's slumber. The evil person called himself Ganondorf was attempted to capture princess zelda and Yuki was forced to give him the power combined with the sacred triangles known as the Triforce. When Link healed her, Yuki was fully recovered in her true form to slay ganondorf once in for all. Yuki thanked and promised him to train real to become like him. But Princess Zelda told her about the years of slumber of how the darkness lifted away from the Lands of Hyrule. She told yuki to stay asleep with her full form by playing the lulluby on Link's Oracina of Time. Yami the Emperor of Darkness was absorbing her true form's power and her master helped her banish the the Evil being for 1995 years. After the 1995 years of slumber, Ragna and her brother and sister named Yami No Saya or Saya adopted her as their new sister when Yuki awakened from another 1995 years of slumber. Yuki promised to care for Jin Kisaragi. Yuki encountered Hazama when she took Saya, Jin and Ragna to the city )]]of angels (Los Angeles) where no evil may exist. Yuki has her true form to help her 2 adopted brothers and adopted sister relax. Yuki was captured by Reilus Clover in order to obtain the Azure Grimorie from her true form from the Land of Hyrule. Ragna set out to save her to save her new sister on certain times. Yuki's true form was recovered when Ragna was about help her defeat Yuki Terumi, Yuki's counterpart by giving her the Blazblue restriction 666. After Yuki being saved from the Evil Clover Family and the Librarium, Yuki returned to the heavens with Saya and her master in Hyrule (Link) in her spirit form. The Orochi Risen in True Black Beast heads to the City of Angels and Yuki in her true form fought against the beast with Pokemon and Duel Monsters. Yuki summons the Dialga and Turtwig as her pokemon journey in Kanto Region began. Her Duel Disk was activate on her wrist and summons Red eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. Yuki defeated the beast at last and Yuki starts to remain reborn once again. Yuki was returning to the heavens in her true form once again freeing the world from the eternal darkness. In One Piece Mythology, Sengoku Basara Mythology, Rave Master Mythology and Power Stone Mythology Luffy was a counterpart of Okami Yuki. Okami Yuki was awakened after the 100 years as a young girl being attacked by the Fortezza Gundam on the 7 seas and in the Episode. She saved her and his arm was eaten by the orochi. The Orochi fled into the sea caverns and Shanks told her was safe and protected. But sadly, Yuki was crying because he lost his arm. Shanks gave her the hat and departs from the town in Garage Island. She was adopted by Takeda Clan. Yuki watched Sanda Yukimura and Date Masamune fight with full power. Yuki bid the clan farewell on the train to rave barrier and meet the descendant of the knight of the blue sky. The Rave Master named Haru Glory helped her defeat the submarine monster and pevent his own dad from attacking her. After certain relationships with Gale Glory. Her True form appeared and destroyed the shadow stones once in for all. The legendary rave stone had given her enough power to go to the heavens where she belongs. Okami Yuki was awakened after 1995 years of slumbers. Yuki has wounds on the right knee, right shoulder and the fore head. Her wounds are healed by the Fortune Teller named Rouge. She was having certian relationship with Edward Falcon when she first met. She was being chased by pirates and was told by Edward Falcon on what they can do. Armor Armor of Mars Armor of God Armor of Courage Armor of Truth Weapons Ryuseken (Master Sword) Duel Summoner (Duel Disk) Master Keyblade Bodan Master Sword (Hyrule) Broom of Justice Hyrule Shield Okami Deck 1 Milla the Temporal Magician 1 Dewdark of the Ice barrier 7 other Spell Cards 10 other Trap Cards 1 Yamata Dragon 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon 1 Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon 1 Blue Eyes Shining Dragon 1 Red Eyes Black Dragon 10 Cyber Dragons 3 Cyber Laser Dragon 4 Cyber Barrier Dragon 1 Power Bond 1 Cyber End Dragon 1 Overload Fusion 1 Chimeratech Overdragon (Fusion) 1 Chimeratech Fortress Dragon (Fusion) 7 Crystal Beast Cards 1 Rainbow Dragon 1 Rainbow Dark Dragon 1 Emblem of Awakening 2 Cu Chulainn the Awakened 6 Arsenal Summoner 4 Flame Champion 4 Super Polymerzation 1 Black Rose Dragon (Synchron) 5 Elemental Hero Cards 1 Elemental Hero Neos 5 Neo Spacian Cards 1 Elemental Hero Mud Ball Man 5 Exodia the Forbidden One Cards (Head, Arms and Legs) 1 Ancient Fairy Dragon (Synchron) 1 Red Dragon Archfiend (Synchron) 1 Stardust Dragon (Synchron) 1 Life Stream Dragon (Synchron) 1 Black winged Dragon (Synchron) 7 Earthbound Immortals 3 Egyptian God Cards 3 Sacred Beast Cards 3 Ojama Cards 6 Charmer Cards 6 Fortune Fairy Cards 6 Fortune Lady Cards 6 Fimilar-Possesed Cards 1 Winda, Priestess of Gusto 1 Gishki Ariel 6 Spirit Art Cards 1 Dark Magician 1 Dark Magician Girl 1 Red Eyes Darkness Dragon 1 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Yuki's Pokemon Turtwig Budew evolves into Rosellia and Roserade Gabite Evolves into Garchomp Raichu Dialga Yuki's Mobile Suits PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam GP03 Dendrobium Orchis Zero MS-79 Hebi Zaku: Yamata No Orochi Family Relatives of Okami Yuki Ragna- Adopted older brother Link- Yuki's Sensei Murokumo- Early Adopted mother Shun- Early Adopted brother Unknown Adopted Family (Desceased) Yami no Saya- Adopted sister Jin Kisaragi- Adopted Brother Kushinada- Aunt Susanoo- Uncle Shinrabanso- Wolf and a comrade Okami Amaterasu- Aunt Seles Zaku- Descendant Zapper Zaku- Early Descendant Sanda Yukimura- Descendant Date Masamume- Descendant Edward Falcon- Love Interest Ryoma- Love Interest Wang Tang- Sensei Ayame- Friend and Sister in Law Gunrock- Guardian Galuda- Brother in Law Pride Falcon- Brother in Law Jack- Guardian Devil Fruit Gun Gun Fruit: Devil Gundam Hebi Hand Fruit: Yamata No Orochi Kyuubi the Nintailed Fox Fruit Power Stone Tranformations Guardian of the Island of Power : Yamata No Orochi Sauce Eater: Nine Tailed Fox Yuki's Separate forms Yuki- First form Apprentice Yuki- Second form Sweeper Yuki- Final form Genesis Yuki- True form